Past Lovers
by Kou ChibiUsa
Summary: Written by me and 3 friends. The senshi and the generals in the past.
1. Default Chapter

Promise of the Rose  
By: Tara, Elana, Victoria, and Alex  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(Venus)  
  
"Ohhhh my goodness!" I wailed. "I have, like, nothing new to wear!" I plunged into my huge closet, hoping to find something. I brushed past all those dresses I had only worn once, and to my relief, I found a formal dress I had yet to wear.   
I went into my royal bathroom to try it on. The ball was in less than two weeks, and EVERYONE was attending including my parents, the King and Queen of Venus. I sighed. I love my parents, but they're just so...pushy.   
Not only were the Kings and Queens of all the planets coming, but so was the Prince of Earth and his four Generals! I sighed. No doubt were they trying to set up a betrothal between the Princess and Prince, even though she's 14 and he's 17. And why were his Generals coming along? I shook my head and looked myself up and down in the mirror, thankful that some guys were coming.   
The dress was feet length, and dragged on the floor, swishing as I walked. The neckline was plunging, but it was very attractive and elegant. I grabbed my hair and tried twisting it up. I lowered it and stared at myself. It was going to be a long night.  
  
(Mars)  
  
Another one. Why Queen Selenity has balls, I do not know. They serve no practical purpose I am aware of, and take time away from training. I am the Sailor Princess of Mars. I should be training, so that one day I can defend Princess Selenity, along with Princess Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter. Boys... they mentioned them again. Venus, Selenity, and Jupiter keep talking about love. Mercury says we don't have time for love. She's right of course. But she looks so sad when she says things like that... I wonder if she also wants a special person. Yet another reason I hate balls. Despite their good intentions, my friends will try to find me a match. Try to pair me with a boy I have no time for. I glance at myself in the mirror, wearing my trademark red dress. I am ready.   
  
(Mercury)  
  
"I can't believe that I have to wear this." I sighed; my mother had gone and had someone make me a new dress. Not that I need one. It's was ice blue, there's a diamond set in the center of the very low neckline and it held to my body almost like a second skin. "I can't say it looks bad, but it's just so... revealing." I sigh. Just because I'm a guardian I have to go to all these stupid balls and such.  
I love Selenity-sama as a sister, so I put up with this, but for how much longer I have no idea. One of these day I'm just gonna crack. I look down at the moving and unmoving pictures of my friends. There's one of Venus eating ice cream at top speed with Selenity. And here's one of Mars and me having a snowball fight. And another of Jupiter and Mars dunking each other in the pool. I laugh; it's great to have such wonderful friends. But if only... if only I had someone special.   
"Don't think like that." I tell myself, "you're a guardian, you don't have the time for men." But Venus always seems to make time. I sigh; this is going to be a long night.  
  
(Jupiter)  
  
Another ball! I couldn't believe it. The King and Queen keep on giving these balls, simply to match up the Princess up with the Prince from Earth! I had no idea why in Crystal Tokyo he was bringing his generals. I flipped through the dresses in my closet. There weren't any I REALLY liked, but I figured it wasn't THAT special of an occasion, there weren't going to be any hot guys or anything. The prince was bringing his generals, but I figured none of them would even be interested in girls. Their duty weighed much more than silly romantic flights of fancy. Still, in the back of my mind, I imagined a handsome general sweeping me off my feet. On the other hand, I also could easily imagine three handsome generals sweeping Princesses Mercury, Mars, and Venus off their feet, and me, poor little Princess Jupiter who nobody wants, standing in the middle of the floor, the only one without a dance partner. I slipped into my dress. It was my trademark green, slightly low cut, calling for a pearl necklace, with a beautiful live pink rose at the point of the low-cut neck. I slipped into my silver heels, and pulled a brush through my wavy hair. I put it up into a high bun, a contrast from my usual ponytail, slipped the pearl necklace over my head, and put in my earrings. Finally, I was ready to be swept off my feet, or left behind. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
(Venus)  
  
"OK, I can do this," I muttered to myself, walking down the stairs. The other three were coming down behind me-Mars; Mercury, then Jupiter- Selenity and her mother would come last. I sighed. We had an hour's wait until the Prince and his Generals arrived.   
I wandered restlessly around the ballroom, dancing with a guy here, getting a drink there. I spotted Princess Mars across the room, a guy pursuing her, while she was looking incredibly bored. I smiled to myself. Typical Mars, never giving a guy a chance.   
I went over to where the orchestra was playing, and watched them. Suddenly, the hair on the back of my neck stood up, and I had the feeling I was being watched. I whirled around, and met the eyes of Hogoshi Kou, son of one of the most important people in Queen Selenity's court. I groaned inwardly, not at all pleased to see the loser, but plastered on a big fake smile instead. Even thought it was unknown for the Princess of Venus to not flirt with any guy, he was the exception to the rule. He was tall, tan, and gorgeous-what wasn't to like? However, he was incredibly conceited, rude, and the way he talked to me, like he OWNED me. He sidled over to me.  
"Princess Venus," he said in that smirking way of his, raising my hand to his lips. I snatched it away, and walked off. He followed me. "Dance with me, won't you, Princess Venus?" he asked me. I shook my head and bit my tongue. I don't get angry often, but when I do  
"Come on, you know you want to," he said, putting his hand on my waist. That was it. I elbowed him in the stomach and whirled. "Normally, I'd flirt up a storm with a guy. Not you," I hissed. "Don't come near me again."  
Just then, Queen Selenity came over to me. "Come, Princess Venus, King Eros and Queen Aphrodite want to see you, as well as the rest of the Guardians."  
  
(Mars)  
  
I stopped with relief. Queen Selenity had saved Venus from that man. I  
couldn't remember his name, but the others had often reminded me of his  
importance, though they acknowledged his arrogance openly. None of us were  
fond of him, and he had my eternal enmity for bothering Venus. Now I had to  
worry about myself. He wasn't horrible, I noted as I gazed coolly at the  
man who was attempting to request a dance from me. He wasn't conceited, and  
he was quite polite about it. But he was a man, after all. I couldn't be  
curt with him like I would have been with the man who always troubled Venus.  
I gazed across the room, looking for Princess Mercury and Princess Jupiter  
(Princess Selenity was, of course, with  
her mother), but I couldn't see them. All though blue hair wasn't a  
trademark among Lunarians, there were a few Mercurials and Neptunians, both  
famed for blue hair, though Neptunians tend to have sea green hair. There  
were too many blue dresses for me to find her that way. So I turned to look  
for Princess   
Jupiter. Unfortunately, while every planet does tend to be famed for a  
certain hair color, Princess Jupiter hadn't inherited her family's green  
hair. At least 1,000 brown heads could be found on any planet, and the Moon  
was no exception. Green dresses were also surprisingly popular. Usually,  
white dominated the ballroom. Perhaps the Lunarians were reveling in the  
new colors and customs we Sailor Princesses had brought to the Moon. Either  
way, finding them was going to be difficult, most likely impossible. Queen  
Selenity approached me at that moment. "Princess Mars, the King Ares and  
Queen Bellona have arrived." I glanced at the floor briefly, composing  
myself so the Queen wouldn't see my troubled expression. While my head was  
bowed, the prospective dance partner turned and left. "Are Phobos and  
Deimos here too?" I asked hopefully, trying my best to keep my facial  
expression neutral. She nodded, and I lifted my head with a smile, as I  
followed her to my Sailor Guardians. With every step I took I was hoping  
they would spare me from the critiques and advice of my parents.   
  
  
  
(Mercury)  
  
Sigh. Why did I bother to come? Oh yeah, that's right, I had no choice. I reach up and pulled the crystal snowflake out of my hair. I Sigh. There's Venus again, and Hogoshi Kou with her. Nasty man, well at least I think he's a man.... Poor Venus, he seems to like hitting on her. And there's Queen Selenity, saving her, thank god. Maybe I can find Mars or Jupiter. Oh and there Mars now, oh and there she goes again. My raven haired friend disappered into the sea of people, followed by a young man.  
"Miss," I turn, "may I have this dance?" I can feel my cheeks going red; I've never seen him before, a new member of the court maybe?  
"You may sir." he gives a quick bow and kisses my hand. Once again I feel the color rise in my face. I've never seen a man with long hair...I wonder who he could be. I spin across the floor, he's a wonderful dancer, and now the song is over. It's really too bad, he was so nice.  
"Maybe you could save another dance for me M'lady?"  
"It would be my pleasure sir." I smile, and so does he, he bows and kisses my hand again, and then he disappears into the crowd.  
"Princess Mercury." I turn, "Queen Faith and King Hermes have arrived." I sigh.  
"I'm coming Queen Selenity." I'm ready for any kinds of things they have to say to me, but I'll keep that young man in my mind. I wonder who he could be...  
  
(Jupiter)  
  
I nervously stepped into the ballroom. Immediately, I felt invisible. My plain hair matched almost 1,000 other heads in the room. My green dress, no matter how proud I was of it, was copied by at least a trillion others. I could tell it was going to be a difficult night. I strolled casually over to the refreshment stand, and passed over some of my own cooking, to a delicious-looking plate of small desserts. I took one and nibbled on it, and decided I had to get the recipe from whoever made it. Suddenly, a finger tapped my shoulder. I whirled around, surprised.   
"Like my dish?" a high, false-sounding voice said. Before me was a girl, face so covered by makeup that no matter how hard I looked, I couldn't see a patch of real skin. She was from Jupiter, and she had the trademark green hair that I lacked, though she was very low on the social ranking. Somehow, she chose me as her competitor. Everything I did, she had to attempt to do it twice as better. Perhaps she was trying to make herself believe that she would be a better princess than I.   
I sighed. "What do you want?"  
"One of the generals." she said, evilly grinning. "Let's see if you can beat that." I glared. My temper was starting to flare. "You know," she whispered, "I bet you aren't even supposed to be the princess. Your parents felt sorry for you, after they found you in a dumpster!"  
"Well, at least I'm not a sorry brat who tries to be a princess because I couldn't live with myself unless I found out I could do something better than SOMEONE!" my voice started to rise in volume. At that moment, someone else tapped my shoulder.  
"Care to dance?" a tenor voice asked. I looked around, to see a tall, blonde boy, looking a bit uncomfortable.  
"Why, yes!" I said. I took a deep breath to get myself under control, telling myself I'd settle things with her later. By the time I was finished dancing with him, I was calm and collected. I went to get a drink, and no surprise, there she was. "So, have a nice time dancing with plug-ugly?" she asked. I took a deep breath. "Yes," she continued, "the only guys that'll dance with you are the UGLY ones. They all feel sorry for you!" she snickered. I couldn't let her get away with that one. I raised my arm, and somebody took hold of my elbow. I whirled around, to see Queen Selenity. I promptly turned a shade of crimson.  
"Princess, your parents are waiting, along with the guardians." I sighed. Hopefully the guardians would salvage some of my honor. My parents were so embarrassing... my father used to gamble, and my mother brags constantly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
(Venus)  
  
I walked into the Royal Headquarters, where all meetings were held for the most important people in the Galaxy. Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter followed me inside. Queen Selenity, Princess Selenity, and the Kings and Queens of Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter were already in there. Princess Selenity shot me a sympathetic look; she obviously already knew what was coming.   
I curtsied deeply to Queen Selenity, as it is required by law that you must bow to her. I turned to my parents and rolled my eyes. They were dressed very elaborately, as always. I curtsied deeply in front of them, then stood up and looked them in the eye. "I am pleased to see you both, King Eros and Queen Aphrodite," I said, plastering on a huge fake smile.  
"And we are pleased to see that you are doing well, Princess Venus," my father said gravely. I glowered at him discreetly. He couldn't care less how I was doing. "We came here to tell you," he continued. "That you have been found a husband."  
"A a husband?" I repeated faintly. Surely it was a cruel joke.   
My mother nodded. "That is correct," she said. I swallowed and looked at Princess Mars. She looked back, her face full of sympathy. "To to whom?" I said, not wanting to hear the answer.  
"Hogoshi Kou, son of Duke Hogoshi, one of the King and Queen of the Sun's most loyal subjects. Since his father is right underneath of the King, you would inherit much power and wealth. He will be a fine suitor for you."  
"But but I don't want to marry him! He's so arrogant, and pushy, and, and-"  
"And you will do EXACTLY as we tell you. You do not argue with us, Princess Venus, you know that. You will marry him. We are already planning your wedding."  
I could only nod meekly, tears brimming in my eyes. I knew better than to argue with King Eros and Queen Aphrodite my parents.   
  
(Mars)  
  
I closed my eyes, wishing not to hear or see the pain I felt in this   
room. Jupiter was putting up a bold front, but I could feel the lack of usual   
strength in her spirit. Venus and Mercury were both watering, and try to hide   
it. And I grew mad... the fiery Martian spirit was burning inside me, and it   
demanded justice. Ignoring the pleading look Phobos and Deimos shot me, I   
whirled about and faced King Eros and Queen Aphrodite.   
I heard Princess Selenity gasp in shock. Not because I had turned to face   
them, but because of the intense hatred I knew, without seeing in a mirror,   
was there. I opened my mouth to speak, and then realized I didn't need to.   
The rage in my eyes spoke for me. I turned those blazing eyes upon the King   
of Mercury, and the Queen of Jupiter in turn. I felt the want to recoil, but   
the training and dignity of kings and queens held them straight, and enabled   
them to look at me as if I were improper.   
I am the Sailor Princess of War, my anger is eternal... as is my love for   
my friends. Phobos placed a hand on my shoulder, and Deimos smiled   
placatingly. The fury of Mars is a gift, given to those of its royal lineage and   
rich spirit, but it can burn a person out. And I had my own parents to contend   
with.   
Neither of them hate me, as at least one of the others' do. But my mother   
is frail, sick and weak. She's dying; everyone on Mars knows it. And the   
countless duchesses, ladies, and countesses of the Martian Court waste no   
time in attracting my father's attention. Worse yet, he allows himself to be entranced.   
He treats my mother like she's already dead. He even exchanged more than   
friendly courtesies with Duchess Eris in front of my mother! My mother who loves me. My   
father treats me like a child without a mother already. As if I was the   
offspring of some girl he took to his bed, and managed to worm its way into   
the Royal Family of Mars. There are many of them in the palace, he treats me   
no differently. He acknowledges me as his child, and that is all.   
The others wonder why I can not trust men? Look at my father, friends,   
and know the rage that burns in me every time he ignores my mother! Another   
reason...   
"Princess Mars," King Ares said, bowing stiffly, hardly at all. "I trust   
you still have not acquired a suitor." I saw Mother's expression turn   
sad, and she gave my father a look that seemed to be begging him to unsay   
what he had said. She wasn't upset that I had not found someone I would allow to court me, but  
she did dislike how my father continued to antagonize me over it.   
Especially where all of my precious friends could hear. I was barely aware of the   
concerned gaze of Phobos, Deimos, Mother, and my friends as I clenched my jaw.   
  
(Mercury)  
  
I walked into the room, Venus and Mars were already there and Jupiter followed me. I curtsied to Queen Selenity, following Venus's suit.   
"I am pleased to see you both, King Eros and Queen Aphrodite," I heard Venus say, she had a huge smile on her face, it was fake. I glowered at her parents discreetly and then turned to my own. "  
"Mercury, dear." my mother said, I love her and she loves me. Thank god at least she loved me as I was growing up. "We have not set up a marriage for you."  
"Not that anyone would want you." I heard my father mutter under his breath. My eyes stung and the tears that were in them burned. How could he be so heartless? I'm his daughter... not that he wanted a daughter... he wanted a son. Well, I'm safe here. The image of the young man flashed across my mind. And I wondered again who he was. Then an idea came to me. Would mother let me marry him if I fell in love? That was something to think on. I watched my mother glare at my father. They had never truly gotten along. I often felt bad for my mother and even worse for myself.   
My father had once, out of anger I guess, told me that I was a mistake. He told me that I was not his daughter. But my childhood had been happy none the less. Mother and I had spent much time at my grandparent's 'small' palace on the other side of Mercury. I looked back up at my parents, my father's eyes were else where in the room. I followed his gaze and found it rested on Queen Io. My eyes went to Jupiter, she was helping her father. I knew that her father had problems with drinking, but he had always been kind to her.  
A small hand slipped into mine and I looked down. My cousin, Tempest, looked up at me. Her small ocean green eyes sparkled.  
" 'lo Merkey." I smiled, being only three she still didn't know how to say my name. My mother reached down and picked her up. She was my mother's sister's daughter. My aunt had died two years ago, leaving the child with us. She was so much like a little sister to me.  
"Just had to bring the little brat didn't you?" my father demanded of my mother. "And what are we ever gonna do with his one?" my father asked. Pointing to me. "We'll never be able to marry her off. No one wants to marry an ugly princess." Once again the tears bruned hot in my eyes and I turned away from the man I was forced to call father.   
  
(Jupiter)  
  
I slowly walked in, still stinging from my almost fistfight. I curtsied to Queen Selenity, as the ones before me did. I went over to my father and mother, King Zeus and Queen Io. I curtsied to them, also. "Welcome, King and Queen." I said. My father gave a hearty laugh.   
"Why call us King and Queen? We're your parents, for god's sake!" he exclaimed, giving me a bear hug. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, bringing tears to my eyes.  
"And you will do EXACTLY as we tell you. You do not argue with us, Princess Venus, you know that. You will marry him. We are already planning your wedding." I heard a harsh voice say. I looked for the speaker, and found Venus's father addressing her with a harsh voice and cold eyes. I wish I could have told her it was okay, but we were all trapped here, in this unforgiving room, unable to work together and help each other. I sighed, and my mother addressed me.  
"Hello, sweetie!" she said, her eyes supposedly kind. I stood there, reminding myself not to fall for the act. She never cared, and she never will, I thought to myself. If she cared, she would stop my father from doing this to himself. Instead, she manipulates his wealth when he's drunk, and buys herself nice things, putting the entirety of Jupiter in danger. "Your brothers couldn't come, they were busy." she said, voice dripping with false sweetness. I just glared at her, and put my attention to my father. "Brat", I heard her mutter under her breath.  
"Father, why don't you come sit down?" I asked, pulling his arm over my shoulder, guiding him to a chair.  
"Thank you, sweetheart." he said. I sighed and sat down next to him. My thoughts dwelled back on my archenemy. She should be the princess, I thought, takes a whole lot off my back. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4   
  
(Venus)   
  
We were dismissed by the adults, leaving them to sort things out. I went back to the ball, much less enthusiastic about it, but no longer crying. Instead, a burning fury settled in me. How could they do this to me? They know how much I hate him! After a few consoling words from Mars and Mercury, I wandered over to a corner by myself.   
After about 15 minutes, a trumpet sounded, and Queen Selenity called over Princess Selenity and her Guardians. I went over to her, still upset about the marriage prospect. Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter also came over. "You called?" I said. Queen Selenity nodded. "Prince Endymion is here, as well as his Generals. Come," she said, beckoning us into the Main Hall. No fewer than 8 guards led in a proud looking couple with fancy jewels, who must be the King and Queen of Earth. Following them, a somewhat handsome young man came up. I could see Princess Selenity's eyes flicker over him, and it was all I could do not to laugh.   
My eyes kept wandering; four handsome, young men came behind the Prince. I assumed they must be his Generals. There was a one with short, blonde hair; another one with long, blonde hair; another with long, wavy, brown hair; and-   
My breath caught in my throat. He was tall, probably over a foot taller than I was. He had long, silvery-white hair, a little past his shoulders. His eyes were a gray, and he stood at the head of the four, so I assumed he was the leader.   
Queen Selenity stepped forward. "This," she said, "is Princess Selenity and her four Guardians: Princess Venus, their leader; Princess Mars; Princess Jupiter; and Princess Mercury. "They are," she said, motioning to the 5 young men. "Prince Endymion and his Generals: General Kunzite, General Zoisite, General Nephrite, and General Jadeite."   
So. His name was Kunzite. I continued to stare at him, and everything else floated out of my mind: the marriage, Hogoshi Kou and all I could see or think of was his tall, muscular figure and those stunning eyes.   
  
(Mars)  
  
I glanced at the Generals, out of sheer boredom. The fascinated gazes of my  
friends informed me that these Generals and their Prince had their  
undivided attention. I examined them all through the corners of my eyes,  
though none of them were looking at me. The Prince was gazing at Selenity,  
as if he'd never seen anything like her before. The tall one was looking at  
Venus;   
the brown-haired one was returning Jupiter's eyes, and I realized she was  
red at  
the cheeks. Mercury was bright red, which was not really surprising.  
Leaving my only alternative, the one with short, blond hair. General  
Jadeite?   
He looked back at me, and something flared in his eyes. An instant liking,  
perhaps, and he   
smiled. It wasn't a flirtatious smile, like the one General Zoisite had  
shot   
at poor Mercury. It was a normal "you seem sane enough, let's be friends"  
type of smile. My eyes exhibited relief, and I returned the smile.   
  
(Mercury)  
  
We left the adults to do as they wished, maybe to try and get over our acts of hate toward them. Mars and I talked quickly to Venus. Letting her know that we felt her pain. About 15 minutes after we returned the ballroom a trumpet sounded, and Queen Selenity called over Princess Selenity and her Guardians. I followed Mars and Jupiter to where Venus already stood.   
"You called?" I heard Venus say. Queen Selenity nodded. "Prince Endymion is here, as well as his Generals. Come," she said, beckoning us into the Main Hall. No fewer than 8 guards led in a proud looking couple with fancy jewels, who must be the King and Queen of Earth. Following them, a somewhat handsome young man came up. My eyes went to Venus to see if she was watching this new arrival, but I was surprised to see that she was watching Selenity and not the prince I could also see that she was trying hard not to laugh about something. For once I was glad she could hold her tongue.  
My eyes kept wandering; four handsome, young men came behind the Prince. I assumed they must be his Generals. And there he was, the young man I had danced with. So he was a general! I couldn't believe this.   
Queen Selenity stepped forward. "This," she said, "is Princess Selenity and her four Guardians: Princess Venus, their leader; Princess Mars; Princess Jupiter; and Princess Mercury. They are," she said, motioning to the 5 young men. "Prince Endymion and his Generals: General Kunzite, General Zoisite, General Nephrite, and General Jadeite."  
So. His name was Zoisite. He looked over at me, I could see he recognized me. And his jaw dropped. He couldn't have known I was a guardian as much as I could have known he was a general. A small smile broke across his lips and he winked. I could fell my face going red. But I returned the smile. So maybe we could dance again.  
  
(Jupiter)  
  
I only left the room when Mercury and Mars' mothers assured me that they'd look after my father. I sat by the drinks, ignoring the harsh comments, and just stared off into space for a short while. Then the Queen beckoned us. "Prince Endymion is here, as well as his Generals. Come," she said, beckoning us into the Main Hall. I watched the procession, my mind wandering, worrying, about my father, and everything else. Then I saw the look on Venus's face.  
I watched Venus, trying not to snicker. In fact, everyone but me had their eye on a certain general, but me. But that was before I looked. I followed Venus's eyes, to the leader, General Kunzite. I snickered under my breath, and followed Mercury's glance, to General Zoisite. I followed Mar's eyes to General Jadeite, and saw the one general that wasn't maintaining eye contact with any of my friends. My breath left my lungs. He had wavy brown hair, and eyes as blue as the sky. He was taller than myself, by a good bit of distance. He looked at me, and I quickly looked away, feeling a rush of crimson into my cheeks. General Nephrite. Wow, he was handsome. He looked like the type that would stay out and watch the stars at night. He had an intelligent aura about him. Before I realized it, I was staring like the rest of them. He looked straight into my eyes, and smiled. I shyly returned the favor. I felt like I had known him forever, and like I would know him forever. It was the most powerful feeling I had ever known. All the problems I had disappeared in the instant he smiled at me. I wanted to... well... I didn't know what I wanted to do, but I knew for a FACT that I had to get to know him better. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
(Venus)  
  
Queen Selenity told us we were to escort one of the Generals to his bedchamber, and then take them down to the ballroom. We obliged. I was assigned General Kunzite. Perfect.  
I led him to his bedchamber, and then I took him downstairs to the ball. The ball was still as lively as ever, and the music healthy. They began to play a number I really liked, and Kunzite asked me to dance. I hesitated, not really knowing what to say. I looked past him and saw Hogoshi-san, his eyes flashing. I quickly said yes. He led me to the floor and wrapped his arms around me, and we swayed to the music.  
It was perfect, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whirled around. Before me stood Hogoshi Kou, looking angry. "Princess Venus," he said stiffly. "Wouldn't you like to introduce me to your friend?" He emphasized the word.   
"This is General Kunzite, leader of Prince Endymion's guardians," I said, with loathing. "And we were just going."  
"But wait," Kou said. "Don't I get a kiss from my beautiful fiancée?" That was it. I had had it. I gave him a slap on his face, and then took off out of the ballroom, leading Kunzite. When were out, I took a deep breath and turned around. He had question marks in his eyes. I sighed.   
"I think," I said slowly. "I should explain everything." And with that, I took his hand, and led him up to my room.   
  
(Mars)  
  
I was relieved when Queen Selenity asked me to escort General Jadeite. Had it   
been one of the other Generals, I feared I would have been asked a million   
questions about my friends. Many of which I probably wouldn't know the   
answers to. As it was, General Jadeite did not ask me about my friends. He   
smiled, told me about how life was as a General, and asked me a bit about   
being a Sailor Princess.   
The conversation lasted to the door of his guest bedchamber, which was   
located in the hallway right next to Senshi Hall. I started to open the door,   
to let him examine his room, but Jadeite held up a hand. "No thank you,   
Princess Mars. I'll examine it later." He smiled again at me. "In case I get   
bored, where can I find you?" I tilted my head and peered at him suspiciously.   
He wanted to talk to me if he became bored?   
"In Senshi Hall, right beside this hallway. My room is the one with the   
ruby sigil of Mars above the door," I said at last, briefly wondering what had   
possessed me to tell the truth. He nodded.   
"I'll be seeing you sooner than you think." We stood there for awhile, before   
General Jadeite broke the awkward silence. "I believe we were to go to the   
ballroom, Princess?"   
"Mars," I said, automatically. He glanced at me. "If we're going to be   
friends, you shall address me as Mars. Not Princess Mars, or Princess," I   
corrected somewhat severely, though I was smiling. He laughed. "Then, Mars, I   
would appreciate it if you would call me Jadeite." I nodded sagely, a mock   
serious face upon my features. I was so loose, so free. I'd never been like   
this before. I rather liked it.   
"Then, Jadeite, I believe I should escort you to the ballroom." With that, I   
started off, and turned to find he wasn't following me. He was still standing   
at the door where I'd left him, and he was looking at me with a peculiar   
expression on his face. "Jadeite?" I asked.   
He shook his head, as if to clear it. "I'm sorry, Mars. On my planet,   
partners hold hands." He offered his arm, and I stared at it in confusion.   
"I'm afraid I'm not familiar with this custom," I said. He smiled again. I   
was beginning to think Jadeite was full of smiles.   
"Hold out your hand, like I am," he instructed. I obeyed. Jadeite wrapped his   
arm about mine. It felt... odd. "That's how you take a man's arm," he   
concluded. "Now, try it with me." He held out his arm again, and I took it,   
just like he had done. It still felt odd, but nothing felt out of place, like   
it had when he had wrapped his arm around mine.   
Arms linked like that, I led him to the ballroom. I spied Mercury and Jupiter   
dancing with Zoisite and Nephrite, but I couldn't find Venus and Kunzite   
anywhere. Jadeite broke the connection, and I looked at him, confused. "It's   
hard to dance with connected arms, Mars," Jadeite said with yet another grin.   
"I'm assuming you know how to dance."   
"I do," I retorted loftily, and he offered me his hand. This time, I knew what to   
do. Gently placing my hand in his, we began to dance. He wasn't hugging me to   
him, as some of the others in the ballroom were doing, but neither of us   
minded. We had both found another friend...  
  
(Mercury)  
  
Queen Selenity told us we were to escort one of the Generals to his bedchamber, and then take them down to the ballroom. We obliged. I was assigned General Zoisite. I blushed a bright red. But he smiled down at me, washing away all my worries.  
I led him to his bedchamber he took a few minutes to look around the room, and then I took him downstairs to the ball. The ball was still as lively as ever, and the music healthy. They began to play a slow song I really liked  
"Princess Mercury, would you care to dance?" Zoisite asked.  
I hesitated, not really knowing what to say then I remembered I had told him I would dance with him again and happily I said yes. I looked past him and saw Venus dancing closely with Kunzite, she looked so happy. He led me to the floor and wrapped his arms around me, and we swayed to the music. This felt so right.... maybe I could make time for love in my life. I rested my head against his shoulder, then understanding what I was doing I turned bright red again and pulled my head off his shoulder. For now we should just be friends, for now....  
  
(Jupiter)  
  
I, in turn, was assigned to General Nephrite. That was the best thing that had happened tonight. I led him to his quarters, and turned on the light. "Here's your room." I said. "Not that much, but with a bathroom, and a bed we--you, you'll be sleeping in..." I turned a shade of red. I was devastated as the General hid a smile behind his hand. "Well, anyway, this is where you'll be staying, General." I said hurriedly, and started out. Nephrite caught my arm. I turned around to face him.  
"You can call me Nephrite," he said, "just Nephrite".   
"Okay, General Nephrite, well, we'd better get going." I flashed an impish smile at him.  
"You are too disrespectful to be a guardian, you know that?" he asked.   
"You bet!" I exclaimed. He laughed, and followed me down the stairs.   
At the ball, things were getting into full swing. I noticed Venus dancing with the General Kunzite, and so did he, obviously.   
"Care to dance?" he asked. I was unsure until I saw my archenemy, glowering in a corner.   
"Yes." I said, and we danced. Then I noticed that idiot Kou, interrupting Venus. I angrily started to walk over.   
"Wait!" Nephrite exclaimed. "The song isn't even over yet!"  
"Sorry!" I called back, "I need to teach a jerk a lesson, if you'll excuse me!" I saw Venus slap him on the face, and leave. I confronted him.  
"What do you think you're doing, you rich, arrogant, jerk?" I asked, now that I think of it, there was probably steam coming out of my ears.  
"Only trying to claim what's rightfully mine!" he exclaimed. I was about to hit him, but then I felt a touch on my shoulder.  
"Come on, Princess, let's go, and not waste our time." It was General Nephrite. I sighed.   
"All right, just don't you bug her again!" I yelled.   
"Now, I seem to have forgotten the way to my room, could you possibly show me the way..." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
(Venus)  
  
After we reached my bedchamber, I sat on my bed; he sat in my comfortable armchair.   
"Princess Venus," General Kunzite began.   
"Venus," I corrected him automatically. "You may call me Venus."   
"All right then, Venus," he said smiling. "I'm Kunzite, simply Kunzite." He stuck out his hand, and I shook it. He was so handsome, with his hair falling into his face.  
"Okay, I suppose you're wondering what went on down there," I said, taking a deep breath. He nodded. "Okay that man down there, that was Hogoshi Kou. He's the son of Duke Hogoshi, the King and Queen of the Sun's most loyal advisor. I don't care what or who he is, he's a rude, arrogant pig, and I don't like him at all." Kunzite smiled at that. I smiled wanly back and continued. "He's constantly trying to move in on me. I hate it! It's disgusting. Just today, my parents had come all the way from Venus just to tell me I was to be married to that pig! I tried to argue, but I couldn't! Oh, Kunzite, I don't want to marry him! He's so disgusting! I can only imagine what he'd do to me if I were his wife, and I don't like him, not at all! I don't love him, I never have loved him, and I never will love him. Kunzite, what can I do to tell my parents how I feel?" I concluded, dissolving into sobs.  
He was quiet for a moment, but then, to my surprise, he took me in his arms, and held me close. Normally, this would have thrilled me, but I was too upset at the moment. I was glad I had a shoulder to cry on. After about 10 minutes, I lifted my head. "I'm so, so sorry," I stammered. He smiled.   
"It's all right," he told me. "I'm glad I've made a friend while I'm here."  
I smiled. My friend that's what he called me. "We'd better get back downstairs," I told him. He nodded, and held out his arm for me. I graciously took it, and we walked downstairs together. I did a scan for Kou-san; he was nowhere in sight. I breathed a sigh of relief.   
We walked into the ballroom, and I could feel the stairs of my friends on me. I gave them a wan smile; just to let them know I was OK. Another song struck up, and Kunzite held out his arms to me. "A dance?" he asked me, smiling. "No interruptions, this time." I grinned broadly and stepped into his arms. As we slowly moved around the ballroom, I was happy I had accomplished making another friend.  
  
(Mars)  
  
I located Venus and Kunzite now. They had re-entered the ballroom, and Venus looked happy.   
Mercury seemed to be enjoying herself, something she hadn't been able to do at balls   
for a long time. I nearly stopped moving when I realized, neither had I... I glanced at   
the floor.   
Jadeite, sensing my thoughts were straying, stopped dancing. "Mars? Is   
something wrong?" I looked up, feeling lost, confused and dazed. Nothing like   
my usual composed self. Who was I? I wasn't Princess Mars anymore. I was   
simply... Mars...   
"I- I," I was stammering! "I have not enjoyed myself at a ball ever... not   
once in my entire life." Jadeite's eyebrows raised.  
"Why is that, do you think?"   
"I'm not sure. I've never had a partner before either..." Jadeite looked sincerely   
surprised.   
"A beautiful girl like you has never had a partner?!" He realized what he had   
said, and then promptly hit himself on the head. "Forgive me, Mars," he said finally,   
after he had been glaring at the floor for awhile. "But I find it hard to believe you've never  
had a partner before..." I decided to forgive his outburst. It was concern for a friend,   
surely not... He looked up at me and smiled again.   
It was not the easy smiles he had broken into before. It was an awkward "I've   
said something stupid, please forgive me" kind of smile. I didn't know how to   
return that, so I simply nodded.   
"Would you like a drink, Jadeite?" I asked. He nodded. I turned and headed   
for the table that held the drinks. I didn't see him stand there a second or   
two, looking after me, and looking furious with himself. Then he followed.  
  
(Mercury)  
  
"General Zoisite, I believe that I need a rest from all this dancing." I smiled up at the blond haired, blue eyed general.  
"Please, Princess Mercury, just call me Zoisite." He said, returning my smile.  
"Then if I'm to call you Zoisite you are to call me Mercury, not Princess or Princess Mercury or Guardian Mercury, just Mercury." I told him, pretending to be mad. He took my hand and gave it a quick kiss.  
"Then, Mercury, will you dance with me?"  
"Again?  
"Yes."  
"I'd be happy to General Zoisite." He spun me around the dance floor, one of my hands held in his and the other on his shoulder. I could only feel happy, all the pain from my father's words and all my hate toward my friend's parents went to the back of my mind as he spun me around the floor. When the song ended we went on to a slow song. This time he pulled me closer then before, and I could feel his breath on my head. I rested my head against his shoulder and sighed. When the song was over we pulled apart.  
"Mercury, if I wanted to find you tonight where would I look?" Zoisite asked, he sounded as if he was making sure it didn't sound like he wanted to be improper, but just to talk.   
"The hall next to yours, the door with the sign of Mercury on it."   
"Thank you, but for now, I hope we can dance again?" Zoisite asked, eyes shinning.   
"Yes General." I said with a smile.  
"Then Princess would you like a drink as of this moment?" I nodded and we each picked up a drink. This night might have turned out better then I thought.   
  
(Jupiter)  
  
I flipped on the lights. "Here's your room, General." I said.  
"Nephrite!" he exclaimed. "Call me Nephrite!"  
"Alright. I will this time, but only if you call me Jupiter." I said, smiling.   
"Sure, but where's your room?" he asked. "I would like to see it..."  
I shrugged. "Whatever you want... my room's this way." he followed me down the long stone corridor, and up a spiraling staircase, to the guardians' floor. I pushed open the door with the green symbol of Jupiter on it.  
"Wow." Nephrite said to me. "Your room is very beautiful."   
"Thank you, I'm rather proud of it..." I said, blushing. I was really quite proud of my room. The walls were a shade of forest green, of course. My billowing curtains by the window were a shade of light gray, and the same with my bedcover. I had several small paintings on the wall done by a court artist. Most of them were of the forest, and I had a picture over my bed of a storm in its full rage. There was a door near the back of my room, a glass one, that led out to a balcony. His room had a small balcony also, as it turned out later, directly below mine. My ceiling was a stormy gray.  
He walked around, marveling at the paintings. I felt rather uncomfortable, like I was baring my soul to a stranger. I picked up my cat, Callisto, and petted her nervously. While he was walking around, he was so absorbed in the murals that he nearly tripped over my dog, Europa. He avoided her just in time, and it surprised me, but instead of growling, like she does at normal intruders, she jumped around excitedly, and tried to lick his face. "Wow, Europa likes you!" I said, taken aback.  
"What, she's not like this all the time?" he asked, trying to avoid my dog's crazy leaps for his face.  
"Of course not, she usually ends up tearing strangers' pant legs!" I said, laughing.   
"Well, she's gonna break my nose if she keeps this up!" he said, still dodging, but laughing at the same time at his funny predicament. Laughter is contagious, especially with me, because soon, I was laughing so hard I was crying.   
"Europa, c'mere!" I called. She jumped up on my bed next to me, and lay down.   
"Well," I said, between laughs, "I think it's time for us to get back to the ball. They're gonna think we fell off a cliff!" I said, my laughter subdued.  
"Perhaps we should let them believe that..." he said.  
"Nah... Anyway, I'm starved. You can try some of my cooking." I said, and smiled.  
"You cook... when's your birthday?" he asked.  
"December 5th. Why?" I asked. He ushered me out on the balcony.   
"Let's see, it's late November... it should be in the sky..." he said, pondering. His eyes searched the sky. I stared at him, confused. "Aha!" he exclaimed. "Right there!" he pointed up into the sky. "See that pattern of stars? The one I'm pointing to? No, the other one. That's it!" At this point, I was very close to him, as to try and see from his point of view.   
"What's that?" I asked, confused about what he was trying to show me.   
"That is Sagittarius. The constellation you were born under. It stands for expansion, travel, and learning new things. It also has a very close connection to food. That's what got me wondering when you told me you cooked."  
"ohhh..." I said. Lights were starting to go on in my head, as I realized his purpose of showing me. The both of us suddenly realized how close we were, and took a step back. I blushed.   
"Well, I believe we should get back to the ball, Nephrite, before they send out a search party." I said.  
"Sounds good to me, Jupiter." he said. He was the only one, except for the other guardians and my father and brothers, to call me Jupiter. Only Jupiter. We returned to the ball, and I saw Venus and General Kunzite dancing, along with the rest of the senshi with the general they were appointed to. Nephrite must have noticed also. "Care to dance?" he asked. I didn't reply, just slipped into his arms, and we danced. 


	7. Chapter 7

(Venus)  
  
I lay on my bed, thinking of the night. After the ball ended, Kunzite had asked me if I'd like to join him for breakfast tomorrow. I obliged, and he had walked me to my door, giving me a hug goodnight. I smiled and got up.   
Walking around the room. I was still in my ball dress, and I hadn't felt like taking it off. I sighed and looked at myself in the full-length mirror. I looked like the Princess I should be, the long flowing gown and the hair, pinned up elegantly. I took out the pins and shook my hair out, letting it fall freely. I looked at myself again, still not satisfied. I went hunting for a bow, and found one, tying my hair back with it in my classic style. This time, I was pleased with my reflection.  
My thoughts continued to wander, and they went back to when my parents had talked to me. I immediately felt tears well up in my eyes. I could never marry Hogoshi-san, I decided. I'd run away before I did. I still have time to think of something I only hope the other Senshi could help me. Just then, a knock came on my door. I went to answer it.  
Princess Mars was standing there, and she stepped in my room. "Venus-chan," she said. "Are you all right?"  
I gave a shrug and then shook my head. "How can I be all right?" I said. "I'm not marrying Hogoshi-san! They can't make me!" The tears started to spill over.   
She was quiet for awhile, and then spoke up. "I have an idea," she said. I leaned closer to listen.  
  
(Mars)  
  
I led Venus to the bed, where we both sat down. "Do you love General   
Kunzite?" I asked, gently. "He is the highest ranking General, guardian of   
Prince Endymion. Few parents could object to a match like that." I rose from   
the bed and began pacing, not bother to wait for her response.   
"I borrowed a book from Mercury about Venusian protocol."   
I casually tossed the book on the bed next to her. "If your parents do   
object, and it is quite conceivable they will, then according to the ancient   
and unbroken laws of Venus, you may challenge them. Love comes first on the   
planet Venus. Did you know several crimes have been pardoned, or the   
punishments reduced, because they were committed out of love? Your parents   
being what they are..." I halted, then decided to proceed without hesitation. No   
love was lost between Venus and her parents, and speaking freely was the only   
way I could tell her this.   
"They might refuse to do so. If that is the case, you may challenge your   
fiance` to a fight. It is a challenge that can not be refused. You may fight yourself,   
but it is rarely done. Often, the Venusian princesses chose a champion, or a   
friend to fight for them. If they, their champion, or their friend won, they   
could determine their own marriage."   
I sat back down on the bed, and looked gravely at her. "But, Venus, I am   
urging you not to fight him yourself. "There are few rules about this battle.   
Almost anything goes, save killing. I worry about what that sun snake might do to  
you while fighting.   
"That sunspot is quite determined to possess you. I sincerely doubt   
it will be a fair fight; he will use every cheap trick he knows, and no doubt   
he has hired someone to teach him more. If you get hurt, I will severely   
punish you once I've destroyed that pompous rat." I rose, hugged her, and   
returned to my chamber. She'd ponder what I'd said; it was her decision now.  
I eased into my bed, and began dreaming almost instantly. I saw many   
visions of my friends, the fellow Sailor Princesses, the Generals, Selenity and   
Prince Endymion. The kaleidoscope of images stopped, resting upon one, Selenity  
and Prince Endymion were embracing. Then it moved past them, to a vision of the   
Generals, each holding in his embrace my friends, in sailor fukus. My eyes   
opened, and I knew I was awake. As the red of the rising sun illuminated my   
room, I found I could remember only one couple. It was I that Jadeite had   
been holding.   
  
(Mercury)  
  
The ball had been better then I had thought, lying awake on my bed I went over everything that had happened that night. It was to tiring. Bubbles floated past my face and out of the open door to my balcony. I walked over the fish tank, Celes, my fish, was swimming happily around. I smiled.  
"You have a care free world," I told the little fish. "Wish mine could be like yours." The fish started back at, almost as if he felt sorry for me. I stood and walked over to the full-length mirror that stood on the other side of the room. I had on a short sleep dress and over it a huge robe; my robe covered the floor around me.   
I turned to look around my room. The floor was made of glass with water under it, there were fish swimming in the water. The ceiling reflected the floor; it was almost like a mirror. The walls were ice blue, and in some places there were small bubble blowing holes. The light was dim, almost like what it would look like under water. My fish lives in a tank in the corner.   
I open my glass doors and walked out onto my balcony. I looked over and saw no Mars. No one to talk to. So I looked out to the ocean that I had a view of. The wind played with my short hair and my thought drifted to Zoisite. Was this love? Or just a crush? Venus has once tired to explain the difference to me, I just couldn't understand. Much like Selenity-sama couldn't understand the math problems I tried to teach her.  
I heard footsteps and turned, there was no one. Or was there no one, something moved in the shadows to my left.   
"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked, trying my best the sound calm. And then he stood out from the shadows, dark haired and dangerous. I tried to scream, but he was around me with a knife to my throat before I could finish.  
"Shut your mouth you stupid girl, you will make my lots of money." His breath was hot against the back of my neck.   
"What are you doing to her?" a voice came from behind us, we turned and Zoisite was standing there, long blond hair blowing behind him.  
"Stand away, I have all I came for." the man growled. With a swift movement Zoisite grabbed for something on my dresser, my transformation brooch, he threw it hard at the man's head. Knocking him away from me and against the rail. Zoisite grabbed him and punched him hard in the jaw in return the man hit him hard in the stomach, punched him in the nose and mouth. Zoisite grabbed him and threw him from the balcony. Zoisite grabbed me.  
"Did he touch you? Hurt you in any way?"  
"No," I sobbed. He held me close and told me everything was going to be all right, and I believed him.  
  
  
(Jupiter)  
  
Nephrite escorted me to my room. "If you get bored, then my room is right downstairs..." he reminded me again.  
"I heard, I heard." I said, smiling. "Thank you." he smiled, and walked down the hall. I watched his figure, growing smaller. I retreated inside of my room, and greeted Callisto and Europa. Then I heard an outbreak in the other room.   
"How can I be all right?" I heard Venus say. "I'm not marrying Hogoshi-san! They can't make me!" I would have rushed over, but then I heard Mars speaking quietly. I figured she could handle it, probably better than I could, and walked out on my balcony. I scanned the skies. There it was! Sagittarius. That was the only constellation I knew, other than the Big and Little Dippers. I sighed, feeling very alone. I took a chair out on my porch, and sat down. A small wind brushed against my face. I took my hair down, and let it blow out the kinks in my hair. Breathing in the crisp night air, I was almost lulled to sleep, when I heard a voice from below me.   
"Is that you up there, Jupiter?" I heard a familiar voice ask.   
"Nephrite, I'm trying to sleep..." I grumbled.   
"Do you always sleep outside?" he asked.  
"No, now leave me alone..." I said.  
"Suit yourself..." he said. From then on, he was silent. I was worried, wondering whether I was too gruff with him.   
"Sorry about that, I'm a bear when I'm trying to sleep." I apologized.   
"That's okay, I know the feeling." he said.   
"Nephrite, one question," I asked.  
"Sure, but make it quick, I'm going inside very soon!" he said.  
"What do the stars say about my future?"  
"Well, since Venus is in the house of Jupiter...."   
"What?"  
"The stars say you'll find love soon." he said.  
"That's nice. Good night, Nephrite."  
"Good night, Jupiter." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
(Venus)  
  
I sat in my chamber, thinking about what Mars told me. A fight…I thought about what Mars told me, about letting someone fight for me. I shook that thought out of my head. No, this was my battle, and I couldn't let someone fight it for me.   
But then, I thought about what she told me, about how I could get hurt, or what he could do to me. I crossed over to my balcony, opening up the window and looking out over the courtyard. The breeze was so nice. It tossed my hair as I leaned over, looking down below. I was restless. I needed something to do. But what could I do?  
My thoughts wandered to Kunzite. Strong, tall Kunzite. So good-looking…He was everything a girl could want in a man. No, no, no, I hardly know him! But what I do know of him, I like. Trying to get my thoughts off of him, I went into my closet in search of a nightgown. I found my short, satin orange one that I love so much.   
Right then, Artemis walked in. I smiled. Artemis is my guardian. People say we make a great team. He jumped onto my head.  
"Good evening, V," he said, calling me by the nickname only he calls me. "Good evening, Artemis," I answered him. "Did you enjoy yourself at the ball?" I shrugged. He looked at me closely. He knows when something's wrong. "What's wrong Venus?" he asked. I shook my head.   
"Something must be wrong," he said. "I don't want to talk about it right now, Artemis," I said. He understood, being the faithful friend he is. He jumped up on my bed and curled up on one of my many pillows. I smiled and got in next to him, switching off the light. I slept a dreamless sleep.  
The next morning I awoke, and remembering how Kunzite asked me to join him for breakfast, I threw off my covers in a hurry, sending Artemis flying. He hit the ground, and stayed there for a few seconds. He looked up and glared at me, and I smiled apologetically. Just then, his cat form grew bigger, and he became a human.   
"Thanks a lot, V," he said. I laughed at him. "Sorry, Artemis," I said, laughing. Then I grew serious. "Listen, I need your help on what to wear, and since you're a male…"  
Artemis groaned, but agreed to help me grudgingly. I gave him a big hug, and immediately started digging through my huge closet. I pulled out several gowns, all of which he made faces at. I rolled my eyes and blew out a huge breath. This was harder than I thought.  
I finally pulled out a gold gown with a V-neck that wasn't too low. He smiled and nodded. I went into the bathroom and changed, and when I came out, he was a cat again. I took out my red bow and replaced it with a golden one. I added no jewelry.   
I emerged out of my room, running into Jupiter. We exchanged greetings, and I practically ran downstairs, with her on my heels. I saw Kunzite at the bottom of the grand staircase, as well as Nephrite, though I didn't pay him very much heed. I slowed down, smoothed my skirt, and started slowly walking down the staircase. Kunzite looked up and smiled. I smiled back.  
When I got to the bottom, he took my hand and kissed it. He then led me into the dining room, in which we sat down across from each other, waiting for the other Princesses, Prince, Kings, Queens, and Generals to arrive.  
  
(Mars)  
  
  
Some dreams are premonitions; some dreams I pay attention to, and care about.   
Others I dismiss as obviously meaningless. Then there are the much rarer dreams,   
the ones that have no basis in reality that I can see, but continue to resurface. The   
one from last night was one such dream that continued to nag me.  
My face set in the firm line that signifies I am in deep thought, I rose from the bed   
and washed. There was nothing to think about; not all dreams have a point.   
Sometimes even a second of thought can trigger hours of dreams. Still, it was a   
vexing hour.  
I randomly reached into the wardrobe and yanked out a dress. I viciously combed   
my hair, and rather crankily stormed out of my room. To slam face-first into Jadeite.   
"I'm sorry, Mars," he apologized hastily. I blinked and rubbed my nose. "What are you   
talking about? I ran into you, remember?" He smiled. He seemed much more   
comfortable now, though much more... subdued.   
"You don't look like you had a restful night," he commented.   
"You don't act like you've had a restful night," I replied sharply. I looked down then,   
in regret. "I am sorry. I... I have had some things that are bothering me. My friends,   
Princess Selenity's safety... I needed time to worry about my problems too."  
He nodded, as if he understood, and offered no comment. I smiled weakly, but   
gratefully, and walked down to breakfast. I heard footsteps that informed he was   
walking behind me, and I turned to face him.  
"I wanted to apologize again," he said. I frowned in confusion.   
"You apologized already. Besides, it was my fault, remember?"   
"No, not about that, about last night..." I frowned. Did he mean his outburst? Why   
should he apologize for that? I also felt concern for my friends.   
"There is nothing for you to apologize for," I said at length, and continued to walk down   
to breakfast. He fell in behind me again. I stopped and whirled around to face him. "Jadeite,  
what is wrong?" Instead of replying, he seized me and pulled me to him. Before I could protest, he jammed his mouth over mine. Then he broke off.   
"Nothing," he murmured. "Nothing anymore. Now I can die complete."  
  
(Mercury)  
  
Zoisite had left me, I curled up holding my bear. My covers were pulled up around my throat. I could still feel Zoisite's hands on my back. He had promised me it would be alright, my mind felt like it was turning it self over. Zoisite's words rans thought my mind, the look at his face, his reaction to the man, and the way he held me.   
"Friends..." I murrmmered. "Just friends..." my mind stopped turning and I slept. I woke with a jolt. The sun was shinning down on my bed and my mother was standing at the foot of my bed. "Mama?" I muttered sleeply as a rolled out of bed.  
"Mercury." She smiled at me and gave me a hug. "How are you?"  
"Fine..." I told her, running a hand thought my tangled hair and blinking a little, to get the sleep out of my eyes. "Is there a reason that you were standing at the end of my bed?"  
"Sort of," she told me. She then took my face it her hands and smiled down at me. "Do you remember your grandparnets?"  
"Sure." I answered, as I sorted thought my closet, trying to pick out a good dress for breakfast, the generals had invited us, the sailor princesses to breakfast. Well, not as a group, Jupiter had been asked and so had Venus. Mars and I were going to eat with them just to be friendly, and plus, I told myself, it would be nice to learn about Earth.  
"Well,they live on the other side of Mercury, and I am going to visit them. For a while, a very long while." I stood up straight.  
"How long?"   
"2 years at most."  
"2 years?!" I almost yelled at her.  
"Your farther has businsess on Jupiter. He doesn't think that I should come. 'A royal treaty does not need a woman there.' Really, I'm the queen, he has no royal blood. He really should only have the title of prince. But, oh well, lets not go into the deatils." Mother waved her hand. "The point is, that it's almost summer, and I didn't know if you wanted to bring your friends for a pool party and sleep over at home."  
"You mean it?" I asked, the search for my dress totally forgotten.  
"Yes of course."  
"I'll ask them!" I jumped happily around the room. "And we can sleep outside, stay up as late as we want, sleep in, go swimming, go to the beach! This is gonna be great!" Mom smiled and pushed her blue hair out of her face.  
"I'm glad you like the idea, for now I think you better change for breakfast." Mama turned and left my room. I went back to the search for my dress, with my mind else where. Finally I found a good dress. It was light blue, ended just above my knees, had a modestneck line, and a back that was almost all open. I pulled on a pair of sandles (A.N.: think Minako's when she gets mad in the Supers Manga #2. There's a shot of just her feet on page 78.). I hopped from my room, still pulling one sandle on. A made a dash for the staris, Venus and Jupiter were already at the bottom with their generals. Zoisite saw me from the bottom of the stairs and waved, I waved back, and made my way quickly down the stairs.  
"Hey."  
"Good morning." I answered as I took his arm.  
"We better get down to breakfast, other wise Jadeite will eat everything." I laughed and we walked down the hall, my arm in his. He smiled down at me and I gave him a smile back, his green eyes sparkled down at me. We walked down the hall, following Jupiter and Venus to breakfast.  
  
(Jupiter)  
  
I woke up on my hardwood floor with a headache. My cheeks were stained with dried tears. The night before had been a complete hell. I had tossed and turned, torn between sleep and consciousness for several hours.   
Finally I had fallen into a shallow sleep, haunted by visions of ghosts, swords and blood. I took a deep breath and shook it off. The dreams had come before and I had been able to deal with them... Today wouldn't be any different. There was a knock on my door while I tried to compose myself.   
I ran into the bathroom, splashed cold water on my face, and answered it, my hair in a pitiful state.   
It was Nephrite. "Oh! Nephrite! I wasn't expecting you, can you wait just a second..." I ran off, skidding across the floor to my closet. As Nephrite waited, I tore through my closet, searching for my dress. I wrestled into it, and put on my shoes. I took about 10 seconds to put up my hair, and put in earrings.   
Then I went to the door. I opened it again."Sorry for making you wait.." I started to say, when Nephrite looked at me and smiled.  
"No problem. Maybe you should have taken a little longer.." I was puzzled. "Because you forgot to put in an earring and your shoes are on the wrong feet." As I realized what a fool I must look like, I blushed. "Don't worry," Nephrite said, "happens to me all the time." he grinned.   
"Ok, just let me get my other earring and fix my shoes..." I said, and went back in my room. "Why don't you come in?" he obliged and I went into the bathroom to get my other earring. I put it in my ear, and went to sit down and change my shoes. He noticed my tangled sheets and my pillow on the floor.   
"Hard night sleeping?" he asked.  
"Yeah. How did you know?" I asked. He motioned toward the bed. "oh." I said. I would have made it...  
"I understand. I had trouble sleeping last night also. There's something about the moon for me that just--I don't know, but ever since I've been here, I haven't had one good night of sleep. I have dreams-"  
"Me too." I said.  
"Well, shall we go to breakfast?" he asked, changing the subject. I went along with it.  
"Sure." I said, and took his arm. 


End file.
